uttasfandomcom-20200213-history
First Aid
Characters with First Aid can temporarily patch up their wounds and recover Stamina. * Primary Characteristic: Intelligence * Time to Perform: 1 minute per temporary Health recovered When a character uses First Aid, they can can use up their maximum number of dice to heal any single target in a 24 hour period. The target temporarily recovers an amount of Health equal to the number of dice rolled, and the target recovers Stamina equal to the roll. * A character with First Aid can apply their skill to any target, but the target can only recover from First Aid up to the character's Skill dice once in a 24 hour period * For example: Willow and her bear finished a gruesome battle, and both are seriously injured. Willow has 9 First Aid dice, allowing herself and her bear to temporarily recover 9 Health and an average of 33 Stamina. * If multiple characters attempt First Aid on a single creature, the Health and Stamina recovered from both sources overlap, taking whatever amount is highest. * After 24 hours, characters can recover Stamina damage from First Aid as normal, though any remaining Health damage recovered by First Aid doesn't stack with the point recovered from the previous day's First Aid. Alternatively, if a character dies from Health damage, a character with First Aid can attempt to resuscitate them long enough to get them sufficient medical treatment. If the character recovers enough damage to bring them back to positive Health, they are brought back to life, but unconscious until they can get proper medical treatment. * For Example: Willow's bear was not only injured, but killed during a battle. Willow works quickly after putting down the enemy, doing everything possible to stop the bear from dying. She manages to save her pet because he only went down to -1 Health, but the bear is unconscious and will require sustained medical treatment over several days to regain consciousness. First Aid is only meant to be a temporary fix to wounds suffered in combat. This temporary Health will help keep characters alive and functioning, but they go away after 24 hours unless care is consistently applied. Every day a character receives First Aid treatment, they permanently regain 1 Health after 24 hours. If First Aid is not applied the next day, the character loses all the temporary Health they received from the skill, except for those recovered while the character rested. If a character goes back to negative Health after this recovery period, they die and cannot be revived with further First Aid. * For Example: Willow's bear was brought down to -1 Health during a battle before Willow could apply First Aid. Over the night, he recovers 1 Health, bringing him to 0 Health. The bear is still unconscious and would die if not for Willow's continued First Aid, so she spends another day keeping the bear alive. He recovers again and comes back to 1 Health, regaining consciousness in spite of serious wounds. First Aid cannot accelerate healing for broken limbs, but it can make the limbs temporarily usable. If the applied First Aid temporarily recovers all of the limb's Health, it can be used as normal for 1 minute per die of First Aid. After that period, the temporary Health go away and the limb becomes unusable. Characters can take an alternate form of First Aid called Repair to apply the skill's benefits to robots. This works just like First Aid, but applies only to characters that are more machine than human.